Percy Jackson from Other Points of View
by clm08a
Summary: Different moments in Percy's life from the people around him... series of one shots probably not in any order
1. At the Arch

**Just as the summary says, these are little moments from percy's life as told from the people around him's point of view. If you would like to see one in here just let me know, i'd love to do tons of these because it's fun to imagine what was going through their heads when certain things happened :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, if i only owned Percy Jackson, i could write for real... but unfortunately, i don't :)**

**ANNABETH POV:**

Why was he taking so long? Grover and I'd been waiting for at the bottom of the Arch for a while now. He should've been back a long time ago. I seriously doubted he'd suddenly become that interested in the view.

The ground suddenly shook and we heard a horrible sound, like metal being ripped apart.

"Should we go back up?" Grover asked. He started looking nervous again, like he might start eating his cap.

"I think outside might be our best bet. I don't know what that was, but I can guess it has something to do with Percy." The more I hung around Percy, the more I realized trouble seemed to be attracted to him, like a moth to flame. We ran outside just in time to see cop cars coming from every direction. We ran as far away as we thought we could and still maybe find Percy. We were nearing the Mississippi River.

We waited for what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably no more than 15 minutes. Suddenly, Grover spotted him.

"Percy! Where were you! We waited and never saw you come down! What happened?"

"Oh, well I kinda… fell." He replied, as though he was still trying to grasp it.

"Percy! 600 feet?" I exclaimed. No one can survive a fall like that.

"Yeah. The lady with the Chihuahua turned out to be Echidna, and the dog was her chimera. I tried to fight it, but it was too fast. It bit me, and…"

"It BIT YOU? You should be DEAD!" I shrieked. People looked over, so we moved farther away.

"Let me finish!" He replied. "Yes, it bit me! But it also melted a hole in the side of the arch, and my sword fell over the edge. I could feel the poison slowing me down, and knew I would pass out soon. I looked behind me and saw the River. Echidna told me to jump, and that if I was really Poseidon's son, it wouldn't hurt me."

"Percy! Even falling in water from that far up is a death sentence…" Grover started.

"I know! I wasn't about to do it, but suddenly I saw the Chimera about to go for another blast, so I thought that maybe the monster would leave the other people alone if I was gone, so I fell. I thought I was going to die, but I hit the water as though I'd just jumped in a pool. No high impact or splash or anything! I just sank to the bottom."

"Percy, if you'd really sunk to the bottom of the Mississippi River, you'd be soaking wet!"

"That was the first thing I noticed. After I fell in, I realized that I wasn't wet. I could feel the temperature, but I was completely dry. I grabbed a wrapper and it became dry too. I even lit a cigarette lighter, and a flame appeared. Then, I realized I was breathing underwater like I would breath air."

I stared at him. Could this really be happening? How could one person be that powerful after just discovering he was a half blood 2 weeks ago? He could fall 600 feet into the water, magically control whether things were wet or not, and breath underwater. What else could this boy do?

"A Nereid told me to go to the beach at Sana Monica. She said my father wanted me to go there." He then said.

"Percy, you can't ignore a summons from your father." Grover told him.

"Well then, I guess we're headed to Sana Monica." I said. I was very interested in finding out what else this Son of the Sea God had up his sleeve. We set off as quickly as we could back to the bus station…


	2. The Creek Fight

**THALIA POV:**

I couldn't believe Percy! Who did he think he was! I was the one who was leading the offense, and he had no right to try and take over.

"What were you THINKING? I was at their base, but the flag wasn't there!" I yelled at him.

"I saw a chance! You had to many on you!" He yelled back.

"Oh, so now it's MY fault?"

"I didn't say that!"

"ARRG!" In my anger I pushed him, but I wasn't in control. I sent a shock through him on accident. And when I saw a shock I mean it. Being the daughter of Zeus, I have some control over electricity, so when I build up a static shock, it can take of people's hair.

He fell back into the water, and then looked up at me with fury. I was ashamed that I'd done that. "Percy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I told him, but I don't think he cared.

He looked down, and then back at me, but when he did that, he sent a wave of water rushing at me, making me swallow dirty creek water and cough. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." He said with no remorse whatsoever. That ticked me off.

"You wanna go Seaweed brain?"

"Bring it on Pinecone face!"

This time, I yelled on purpose and summoned a full bolt of electricity at him. It hit him and sent him flying through the air and back into the creek. He had a burn mark on his armor. He stood up, which amazed me. That bolt could've taken down a cow. I then realized why. _The water_. The water could heal him!

Before I could even react, he raised his arms over his head, and I watched in horror as the entire creek raised above his head, a swirling vortex of thousands of gallons of water. I knew it was only a matter of time before he sent it at me and soaked me. I braced myself for impact, but it never came.

Percy looked over and the creek fell back into its bed on top of him, but he was still standing. He was also still dry, even though he should've been soaked. The rest of the camp looked over in time to see the Oracle Mummy walking towards us.

**Well, what do you think? I hope to continue updating this as well as working on my Alternate Ending, but i wanted to write something while i try to think up something to write about in it haha... thanks for reading :)**


	3. Gone

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while... life's been crazy! Anyway, because of my lack of updates, i combined a story that i was going to split into 2 parts into one... but because of that it's a little long. At any rate, I hope you enjoy it! Next I'm going to update my alternate ending before i update this again.**

**This takes place in Annabeth's point of view after she leaves Percy at Mount Saint Helens all the way through the point when Percy first arrives back at the camp. I didn't have the book with me, so some conversations might be wrong. I didn't go into much after the shroud burning because I didn't want to mess up the story haha. Anyway, if there are some facts that i got wrong, let me know and I'll fix it the best I can, but forgive for the mistakes :)**

I ran away from the volcano and the attack as fast as I could, feeling like a coward. I should've stayed and help Percy fight, not run for my life back to Hephaestus. I was praying to all of the gods I could think of, even the ones I didn't really care for, that whatever Percy's plan was, it would work.

I managed to find the spider again and started to follow it to back through the labyrinth to Hephaestus's workshop. I followed it around the paths, but none of them looked familiar. I tried to keep a look out for the tunnel that Grover and Tyson had gone through on their search for Pan, but just as Grover had predicted, it was gone.

When I finally made it back to Hephaestus, I saw that the god had finished the car he was working on, and it appeared as though he'd finished about three more other projects, at least. He was now working with the largest blowtorch I'd ever seen, and even standing back from it I could feel the heat.

"My Lord?" I asked him tentatively. He didn't respond, so I took a step closer and repeated myself.

"Ah! So you found your way I see." He looked up at me. "Where are your companions? Why did only you come back?"

"Tyson, the Cyclops, and Grover, the Satyr, went down a different path in search of Pan, and…"

"Hmph! Pan! They're wasting their time. Even if they did find him it won't help any." He said rather grumpily.

"Um, and anyway we haven't seen them since. Percy and I found your forge…"

He interrupted again. "Oh did you? Well? What was there? What did you find?"

"We found telekines sir, hundreds of them. They seem to be forging weaponry for Kronos's army. We were under attack, and Percy told me to get away and come to you while he held them off. I don't know what happened to him after that." I said, my voice becoming increasingly shaky. My voice broke on the last sentence.

Hephaestus looked over at me strangely. "Uh-huh. Well, I can't thank you enough for discovering what was there, but unfortunately I still can't use it."

"Why is that, Lord?"

He pulled what looked like a small rectangular screen out of his greasy front pocket, and then pushed a small button on the side that expanded it to the size of a normal television. He turned it on and changed the channel a few times, before settling on what looked like local news.

Mount Saint Helens was pouring black smoke from the top of her peak. Rock fragments were plinking against the ground like hailstones. The reporter had and umbrella to keep from getting the thick, burning ash on her.

"Smoke has been billowing out since the explosion only a few hours ago. Authorities are still evacuating the surrounding area, and word has it they will extend the border of the hazardous area by the end of the day."

Hephaestus clicked off the TV and pushed the button again, collapsing it into its original size. "That's why."

"What do you mean? What happened down there?"

"As far as I can guess, your friend must've caused some sort of explosion, which not only would've killed many of the telekines, but also caused something much worse to awaken."

"You don't mean…" I started to ask fearfully.

"Yes I do. Typhon is stirring again, and I fear it won't be long before he's ready to take revenge." He looked at me darkly.

"But Lord, what happened to Percy?" I asked him. I'm pretty sure I must've held a look of sheer worry and panic on my face, because his glare softened just the utter slightest.

"His fate even I can't guess." And he turned back to his work.

I felt at that moment like the world was going to collapse underneath me. Percy couldn't be gone. He was my best friend, my partner in battle. And I was starting to feel like, well, maybe he was something a little more.

I knew there was nothing I could do to help him at this point. Even if I went back to the volcano, the authorities would send me back. I could turn invisible, but there was hot, thick smoke billowing out of it's mouth, and I could suffocate, not to mention I would get hit by the burning shrapnel falling from the sky. I just couldn't go back.

I hated the feeling of being so helpless. If I had only just stayed, we would still be together, wherever he was.

I turned around slowly to leave, when Hephaestus called me back. He had finished whatever he'd been doing while we'd been talking, and held it out to me.

"Here. Since you helped me, I'll help you. This'll take you where you really need to go," he looked at me straight in the eyes, "but only once. When you get there, it won't work again. You'll have to find another way."

"So this'll take me to ___Daedalus_?" I asked him.

Without answering my question, he handed me a small dial. It was pointed like a compass, but kept spinning.

"You apparently haven't decided where you really need to go." Hephaestus told me.

He was staring at me intently, and I could sense that he was telling me that there were more important things right now. I knew I needed to finish my quest, but… Percy. I needed to find Percy. If he was in that explosion, he could be hurt, or (gods forbid) he could even have been killed. I couldn't just leave him, wherever he was. And even if I continued on my own, something would go wrong, or he'd never be able to find me.

But where could I go so that he could find me? Obviously I would have to leave the Labyrinth first. If I stayed here, nothing would ever get accomplished.

Then, I finally knew where I needed to be. I had to get to camp. I needed to tell Chiron about everything we'd discovered so far, and I was praying that somehow out in the world, Percy could find his way back to me there.

"Thank you, Lord Hephaestus." I said.

He nodded at me, and then turned back to his work. I walked out of his workshop and took a deep breath. _Come on Annabeth,_ I told myself. _You can do this. You __have__ to do this! For Percy._

I began my long climb out of the Labyrinth following Hephaestus's compass. I never made any wrong turns, and the compass seemed to know how to keep me out of harm's way. I made it out in a very short amount of time, by the Labyrinth's standards. It even led me out in Manhattan.

I couldn't believe my good luck. When I looked down at the compass, it was spinning like crazy yet again. And then, it suddenly stopped and broke apart in my hands. I ripped off a piece of my already tattered shirt and wrapped all of the pieces up in it, figuring I shouldn't just throw a gift from the gods in the trash.

I hailed a cab and was on my way back to camp.

When I saw the familiar giant pine tree at the top of Half Blood Hill, I told the cab driver to let me out. He looked as though he wanted to ask questions, but I handed him a wad of cash and he didn't complain.

I trekked up the hill and stopped at Thalia's tree. "I could use your help." I told her. I hadn't seen her since she left with the other Huntresses. I wish I could talk to her about everything that'd been happening. I could send her an Iris-message, but I figured she was probably busy with being Atremis's lieutenant to receive it.

I made it past the border and began walking towards the Big House. The entire time, all I could think was _how am I going to explain this?_ We'd still yet to find Daedalus, Luke's army was still trying to get to him first, Grover and Tyson were gods know where, Typhon was stirring, and Percy was gone. He could've even been dead and no one would know it.

I walked up to the porch where Chiron was sitting, reading a novel. He looked up at me as I approached, startled. "Annabeth? What are you doing here? What happened?"

I collapsed into a chair and shakily told him, "Everything went wrong." right before the tears started to fall. I lowered my head and stared at the ground.

Chiron came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Annabeth, this is important. Where are the others?"

I looked up at him and told him all of the things that happened in the Labyrinth: about the Triple G Ranch, the hundred handed one, meeting Hera, and Hephaestus. Then I told him about Nico, Grover and Tyson's "detour", and then the loss of Percy. I had stopped crying until then, but at the mention of my best friend's disappearance, I had to choke back the tears to get the story out.

Chiron stared into the distance while I told the story, and it seemed as though he could remember every demigod that he'd ever trained, every disappearance and death. He looked at me once again when I was finally finished. "Don't worry, Annabeth. We'll find them. I need to send a few messages." He told me, though even he sounded unsure. And with that he walked into the house to send an Iris message.

"Chiron?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes?"

"How could Percy have caused an explosion?"

"My dear, have you not already guessed?"

I thought about it for a moment. I knew Percy had powers over water, but I didn't think he could just create water where there was none. He was in a volcano. The absence of water is kind of a no-brainer.

"I have no idea."

"Percy is the son of one of the Big Three. He has powers that none of us can imagine or guess. Think about what else Poseidon was known as."

It hit me right then. "The Earthshaker."

"Exactly. My guess is that in extreme panic, Percy must've either caused an earthquake that made the volcano to erupt, or he produced a blast of hot water from within himself that reacted with the fire and caused the eruption. Both would be dangerous for Percy, as he was still in the middle of the explosion, but we can hope that maybe he managed to get away before it blew."

I was left on the porch alone to think about it all. Percy was now a strong enough demigod to cause an earthquake? Or blast water out of his own body? Demigods weren't able to do things like that. But then again, there were only three half-blood children of the big three in the world right now. Who knows how powerful they could become?

I almost expected Grover or Percy to come walking up at any moment, but then it hit me that they were both lost. I couldn't cry anymore, I knew that. I had to find them.

I got up and walked to my cabin. When I entered, I found it empty, and remembered that Athena's cabin would be sword fighting right now. I laid down on my bunk and stared at the ceiling. There were so many thoughts going through my mind, I knew I needed to sort them all through. But after sleeping shifts on the hard ground for weeks, I couldn't stop sleep from creeping up on me when I was lying on a real bed.

Of course, the dream I had was terrible. I was watching Luke battling a huge giant in an arena surrounded by skulls. Luke was cut and bloody. I'd never seen Luke fight so badly, but he was clearly losing. I noticed he wasn't using his normal sword, but instead one he was clearly not used to. The giant wasn't using a weapon at all, but still clearly had the upper hand. He picked Luke up by the sword, and with a pained look on his face, Luke let go and dropped to the ground. I knew he was defeated, but the giant stopped.

"So, now that you're defeated, how would you like to be killed?"

"Actually, I would like to make you a proposition." Luke said breathlessly, backing away.

The giant laughed. "Who are you to try and make a deal? You've lost, young half blood."

"I have a quest that I cannot fail, but I have to cross your passage first."

"And who says I must cooperate?"

"Because I can guarantee a fight like you've never seen before."

The giant looked interested. "Oh you can, can you? Why are you so certain?"

Luke was beginning to look like _he_ was the one who'd won the skirmish. "Because, if you give me safe passage, and you let me send out some of my army, I can find a half-blood that you'd love to see fight. But you have to let me go to find out who it is."

The giant got a gleam in his eye. "I'll let you go, and I'll let you send out some of your army, but I do not guarantee passage yet. This demigod needs to show up and give me the best fight I've ever seen. Then, and only then, will I consider giving you safety."

The triumph in Luke's eyes died down a little, but he nevertheless got the giant to swear on the Styx that he would hold his word. I then heard the most evil voice laughing while Luke smiled. It was like the shadows were coming alive, about to swallow me whole. Just then, Luke seemed to look straight at me, and I could see for a split second that his eyes flashed gold, and I woke up with a start.

The door opened, and my sibling started to file in after practice. As soon as they noticed me sitting there, they all excitedly starting asking me about the quest. Someone whistled loudly to quiet everyone.

"So, tell us everything! Did you find Daedalus?"

I stared off at the wall. "Not exactly." And for the second time today, I had to tell them the whole story. I knew if I told them, the story would spread and I wouldn't have to say it all again. My voice broke when I mentioned Percy, and all of their faces turned grim. Percy was the one who was going to save Olympus and us. We had no one else. Nico was only eleven and we didn't have five years. No one else in camp even knew he was also a child of the Big Three.

The entire cabin sat in silence. Finally, I got up from my bunk and drifted towards the door, and I heard the whispers start. I heard _"What are we going to do now?"_ multiple times before I closed the door behind me.

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't stand around while my friends were gone, missing because of my stupid quest. I needed my friends. I needed _Percy_. I knew that Grover and Tyson would be ok. They were together, and I knew they'd look out for each other. But Percy was alone, and being alone is deadly for half-bloods. I ran across to the Poseidon cabin and went in. Percy's fountain still laid on the ground broken, and it suddenly hit me that the wrecked fountain may have been an omen. Both of Poseidon's gifts, the fountain and his son, were gone.

I would like to say that I came to terms with the fact that all of my friends were in danger or dead, but of course I couldn't. Just being in Percy's cabin again, smelling the saltiness of the sea that radiated from every corner of the cabin, feeling what Percy felt when at the water, and knowing I might never see him again, set me off. I can't remember crying so much over anyone before. Though I cried and cried when Thalia sacrificed herself for Luke and me, I was so young I didn't understand the finality of it all. I understood now. And now it was worse.

* * *

The days passed with no news. The entire camp knew the story by now, exactly like I figured they would, and the mood over everyone was bleak. I waited and waited for someone to have news. Even bad news was better than no news at all. I couldn't stand not knowing anything. It just wasn't fair.

No news came. Every time I would see Chiron I would ask him for something. Anything. But all he could do was shake his head and tell me he was sorry. He had been talking to every source he had outside of Camp, but no one had seen a demigod, a Cyclops, or a satyr. He told me he would keep searching, but he never seemed too optimistic.

After I would talk to Chiron just to get disappointed again, I would somehow always find myself at the beach. But all it would do was remind me of Percy, and that I may never see him again. The sea was all I had left.

A week had past. At every meal I would offer my sacrifice to my mother, but then another to Poseidon, that he might send his son home. I was hoping wherever Percy was, that at least his father would know, but I never got a sign or an answer from anyone.

The days wore on longer and longer. I found myself at the beach almost constantly. I started skipping my training, but no one said anything to me. I think they all knew I needed to be alone more than I needed to fight.

About two weeks after I had made it home, and after two weeks of no news, Chiron came up to me at the beach. I had been sitting there almost all day, and I knew I couldn't keep mopping, but I just couldn't bring myself to. It felt like I would be abandoning him.

"Annabeth?" Chiron started. I looked straight ahead, not daring to meet his eyes. "Annabeth, I think you know why I'm here. It's been two weeks and not a word. I think it's time to burn his shroud. Would you do the honors of making it?"

One tear rolled down my cheek. All I could do was nod.

In my heart, I wanted to hang on. I couldn't burn my best friend's shroud and give up on finding him. I couldn't let go of my hope that he would come back.

But I knew in my head it was time. I knew that for a half-blood, especially one as strong as Percy, those two weeks alone without contact was almost a death sentence. Plus, he was in an explosion, and even if he'd survived that he would've been hurt. He couldn't have survived.

I would never see him again. The one who could save us all was gone.

I walked back to the cabins, but I didn't stop at my own. I went to cabin three and walked in.

I finally let go. And even though I regretted it later, I got angry. How dare he leave me? I needed him! All of Olympus needed him! I yelled and punched the wall. I picked up part of the already broken fountain and threw it as hard as I could across the room. I turned around and tripped, falling to my knees. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and then sat on the floor and cried until I didn't have anything left. My best friend was gone.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I heard a knock on the door. It opened, and I saw Beckendorf standing outside.

"Hey Annabeth. Chiron told me to find you, and I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah." I looked up at him, and then remembered the gift Hephaestus had given me was still broken in my jeans pocket. I stood up and pulled out the shattered compass.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Your father gave this to me as a thank you for discovering the telekines in his forge. It was a compass showing me the way home. But it only worked once. I thought maybe you could make some use out of it." I handed him the scraps and his eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Annabeth. And, I'm so sorry about Percy." He left quickly, and I turned towards the big house to find Chiron.

When I finally did find him on the porch, Dionysus was there as well, but as soon as I came up he vanished.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"More bad news, I'm afraid. It would seem as though Typhon is awakening quickly, and we fear that within the year, he'll brake from his bonds and come for Olympus."

"But a year to train, we'll be ready by then, right?"

"Not if we are also preparing to fight Kronos and his army. I'm afraid that by next summer, we may be overwhelmed."

"Did he say anything about…" But I stopped. Mr. D didn't care for any of us. There was no way he would've been looking for Percy.

He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry. But have you finished Percy's shroud? We're performing the ceremony tomorrow."

I shook my head, told him I'd get to work on it, and left. I spent the entire rest of the day making his shroud. I wanted it to be perfect. I made it a beautiful green, the same as his eyes. It sparkled in the light, just like the ocean waves in the sun. I put a detailed trident in the middle of it, a perfect copy of Poseidon's. It was perfect. I only wish I'd never had to make it.

The next day was bleak. Although it's never cloudy at Camp unless we want it too, it just seemed as though the sun wasn't shining as brightly. We gathered in the arena to say goodbye. Chiron got up to start the ceremony, but he'd already asked me to burn the shroud.

"Today, we are here because of Perseus Jackson. Percy was one of the best swordsmen I have seen at this camp. He was always willing to risk himself to save his friends, and he had more courage than I have seen in many years. His heroics in saving the life of Annabeth will always be remembered.

It has been just two years since Percy first arrived. From the beginning of his training, everyone could see that he didn't have a place to fit in here. None of the cabins seemed to fit him. But from the moment he was claimed by Poseidon, he showed himself to be a true son of the sea god. Time after time he has proven to us that he could've been the one that will save Olympus. But it has been two weeks, and we're afraid that our prayers may not be answered. I have asked his best friend to burn his shroud."

My turn was up. I got up and walked to the fire with his shroud in my hand. I unfurled it and held it for a second. I didn't want to burn it yet, but I had to make the peace with him that I had yet to make. I dropped the beautiful fabric in the flame and watched the smoke rise to the heavens.

"He was the bravest person I've ever met," I choked on the words, but with tears in my eyes I was determined to finish, "and my best friend. He…" I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and because everyone had been so still I subconsciously looked towards it. Battlefield reflexes teach you to do that.

It was him. It was _him_.

Percy was standing in the entrance to the arena. He looked terrible. He was so thin, and he looked frail, but he was _alive_.

I couldn't think straight. All I could think was "He's right there!" I realized I actually said it out loud. Every head turned and looked. Then people surrounded him in happiness at the return of one of our family. I ran to him and hugged him. I could feel his ribs just by putting my arms around him. Chiron trotted over and pulled him on his back, and I followed him to the Big House, eager to welcome home my best friend.

**Well? What did you think? I know it was long, but I just got on a roll haha... anyway, sorry for the not so good ending, like I said I didn't have my book and I didn't want to make it up since I'm trying to stay as true to the books as possible. Anyway, remember that reviews=love, and I'd love to hear from you!**


	4. Oh Styx

**Hey everyone! so sorry for the major long absence! I've been so busy with one of my other stories this one had to take a backseat... but I'm back! This is from Nico's point of view when Percy is bathing in the Styx. I didn't have my book with me, so the dialogue is prolly wrong, but i think it's close at any rate... plus i'm not sure i did Nico justice, but i tried :) enjoy!**

Percy and I were at the banks of the River Styx. There was no turning back now, and I knew it. Percy knew it too, though if I had been in his shoes I would have looked much more terrified. Achilles had just graced us with his presence and Percy had told him that he had no choice. He was gone now, but something about what he said was nagging at my conscience.

"Percy, maybe we shouldn't do this." I said. I realized it was all my idea, but I realized that I didn't want the one person at camp who actually liked me and understood what it was like to be a child of the Big Three to be killed because of me.

"Nico, this was all your idea." _Yeah, I know that_, I said to myself. "And besides," he continued, "We don't have a choice. And besides, maybe I'll die here and you can be the prophecy kid after all, like your dad wants." And then he went under.

Now, I knew he could breathe underwater like he could breath above it, but I also knew that the Styx wasn't a normal river. I wasn't even sure if it _was_ water. The rivers in the Underworld are much different then the rivers above ground.

He was down there a long time. I had to send a lot of curious spirits away because I didn't want word getting to my father any faster then I knew it would. I was hoping we could at least get close to the exit before he came after us.

I started thinking about what he said about me being the half blood of the prophecy. I was only twelve. We didn't have four more years. The end was upon us. But what if something did happen and I was the prophecy kid? How could I possibly make the right decision?

I was suddenly very grateful for Percy. Not only had he done everything in his power to save me last summer, he'd taken all my crap about Bianca too. Once I could talk to her I realized how stupid I'd been, and yet Percy put up with it.

And now, here he was just a week before his sixteenth birthday, trying like mad to save the whole world. I knew he was scared. He was just a teenager, and yet even the gods were putting their fate in his hands. To make it worse, he wasn't supposed to have been born, which almost made him an outcast, and he was probably the most powerful of us all, which didn't help him to fit in either.

I resolved right then to make it easier for him, at least when it came to me. He didn't need a brat to deal with when he had hoards of monsters and Titans and a full-fledged war on his shoulders. Besides, we children of the Big Three needed to stick together and cooperate so that we couldn't be led astray.

Percy suddenly appeared out of the water, breaking my concentration. His skin was lobster red and steaming, and he was coughing.

"Are you okay?" I called out. "Your skin. Oh, gosh, You're hurt." I ran over to him to try and help him out.

He put up his hand to make me wait. "I'm fine...I think," his skin had faded back to normal.

"Do you feel stronger?" I asked curiously, but about that time I became aware that we weren't alone. I turned around to see my father in full battle armor and with an army to take Percy down.

Hades called his army to attack, but Percy was ready.

The river exploded behind him, the dreams of the dead and the acidic river burning the dead army my father had called with him. I guess Percy _was _strong enough to control the Styx, whether it was water or not.

Percy flew at them in a rage. Bullets and bayonets came down upon him and didn't hurt him. It wasn't that he missed them, they hit him all right. They just didn't make a dent! I had only seen Percy fight a few times, and it was always impressive, but this time he was like a machine created for one purpose: to win.

He thrashed and cut and hacked his way through every one of the soldiers my father had brought with him, and he turned on Hades. He said something to my father, but to be honest, I have no idea what. I was looking at his smoldering shirt and the wreckage he'd left in his path.

Hades vanished, and Percy was left standing alone with his robe. He tossed it in the Styx and looked around him, eyes wide.

I had yet to find my voice and all I could say was "You… all gone… with a sword you…" and other intelligent stuff like that.

"I think it worked." He said.

"Oh gee, you think?" I said, recovering my sarcasm at least.

I looked around. "My father's not going to be happy about this."

"You need to stay here. Convince your father to help." He told me.

"You're still mad at me for earlier, aren't you? I told you…" I started, but he cut me off.

"He needs better advice, and you can give it him. He listens to you." He told me.

"That's a depressing thought. But I guess you're right. I'll try to make him do the right thing." I replied with a sigh.

Just then, Percy got a message and told me he had to leave. As he was going, I knew his part in this and mine were very different, but I had to do what little I could do as soon as possible.

"Good luck Percy." I said quietly as soon as he was gone. "You're gonna need it." And I began to trek back up to my father's palace to start my own battles.

**Check back soon for more, and PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
